<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top Shelf by napenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209068">Top Shelf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/napenthusiast/pseuds/napenthusiast'>napenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Keith is adorable, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Living Together, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Practically married, Self-Indulgent, Short Keith (Voltron), Slice of Life, Tall Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), fuck its just like happy smut idk man, giggly sex, height kink??, klance, lance is in love, so is keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/napenthusiast/pseuds/napenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance caught a glimpse of Keith hopping slightly on the balls of his feet trying to reach something from the top cabinet. It was the cabinet above the fridge that Keith typically avoided because he didn't like asking Lance to get things from high spaces. </p><p>Because that meant acknowledging their height difference, and Keith was adamant about pretending that it didn't exist. </p><p>Now, Lance, of course, didn't have any qualms about the difference. He actually really liked it. </p><p>But right now? Right now he LOVED the height difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Top Shelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had been silently watching Keith for about 5 minutes now. </p><p><em> Not </em>in a creepy way, thank you very much. </p><p>It’s not Lance’s fault that his boyfriend was incredibly adorable and he was currently doing the most endearing thing possible. </p><p>What’s this incredibly adorable most endearing thing he’s doing you ask? </p><p>He was attempting to reach something on the top shelf, of course. </p><p>Now, Lance wasn't a hundred percent sure what Keith was grasping for with wiggling fingers as he hovered on his tiptoes, but the tall Cuban boy had a feeling that if his tiny lover were to get a grip on the box of strawberry Pop-Tarts that were housed there, his ears would be blessed with a sound of triumph from the black-haired beauty. </p><p>Taking his time to appreciate the little show he was getting before Keith noticed him, Lance let his eyes glide lazily over the scene in the kitchen. </p><p>Keith was clad in a pair of Lance’s shark print boxers and an oversized, stretched-out, black T-shirt that contrasted so nicely against the pale skin of his neck. His hair was unruly from the excessive thrashing he loved to do when he slept, and even though he had made enough noise to raise the dead this morning when left for a run an hour ago, Lance could tell that Keith had just woken up. </p><p>The scent of coffee and the jar of sugar he could see left open on the counter aided Lance in coming to this conclusion.  Anyone who lived with Keith (hehe <em> HE </em>lived with Keith now! Yippee!) knew that the first thing the grumpy ball of anger did when he woke up was brew coffee and then subsequently ruin it with absurd amounts of sugar. </p><p>Lance tried to toe-off his running sneakers as quietly as possible, grinning silently to himself as he heard a little huff of frustration come from where he knew Keiths pouting face was.</p><p>Earlier, when he had just clicked the door closed softly behind him, Lance tiptoed through the short entrance hallway and peered into the kitchen that adjoined the rest of the apartment, hoping to catch a sleepy Keith and perhaps ambush him with butterfly kisses. </p><p>When he got a glimpse of Keith hopping slightly on the balls of his feet trying to reach something from the top cabinet, heat flared in his stomach and he realized that maybe butterfly kisses weren't gonna cut it this morning. </p><p>The cabinet Keith was currently attempting to reach was located just above the fridge. Funnily enough, it was the one cabinet in their new apartment that Keith usually avoided at all costs because he didn't like asking Lance for help with getting things from high spaces.</p><p> If Keith asked Lance for help with things like that it would mean that he was acknowledging their height difference, which was a source of extreme distaste and embarrassment for Keith, but a great source of pride and teasing for Lance. </p><p>Lance, of course, didn't have any qualms about the difference.</p><p>He loved how Keith's head came up to his nose. He loved how the smaller man could fit so perfectly into one of Lance's big, clingy, spindly hugs. He loved how even though Keith was shorter, he always demanded to be the big spoon. He loved how Lance could sneak up behind him, wrap his arms around his waist and prop his chin up onto Keith's fluffy hair. </p><p>But right now? Right now he fucking <em> Loved </em>the height difference. Capitalization and italics necessary.</p><p>Lance's smile grew even larger and the heat in his stomach flared even hotter as Keith let out another whine of distaste when he once again fell short of his goal. </p><p>Lance almost went to finally go help his boyfriend but stayed where he was when he saw Keith set his jaw in newfound determination.  </p><p>Suddenly, with fire in his eyes, Keith backed himself up against the counter that stood opposite the fridge. The kitchen was narrow, there was only a mere 4 feet gap between the wall and counters that encapsulated the small area. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired boy crouched down into a runner's stance, and then took two quick steps from the counter and attempted to propel himself upwards toward the cabinet. </p><p>He missed. </p><p>Lance couldn't help it, he really, <em> really </em>tried to stifle his giggle of endearment, but he couldn't. </p><p>Keith's head whipped around to the source of the noise with an almost audible ‘woosh’. </p><p>The two stared at each other for a long time, Keith with a rapidly darkening blush dusting his neck that rose all the way up to his cheeks, and Lance leaning against the doorway smugly with a smile that could only be described as wicked. </p><p>Keith was slightly out of breath from his tryst with the top shelf, but a bashful smile slowly formed on his face, splitting his blush and showing off the shallow dimple on his left cheek.  </p><p>“You. Um. You weren't supposed to see that.” </p><p>Lances smolder turned lopsided as his smile grew impossibly larger at Keith's confession, “By all means, please continue,” he said as he swooped his hands in a dramatic fashion back towards the high cabinet. </p><p>Keith looked up at the cabinet with a glare that Lance was sure could incinerate lesser beings, but thankfully, their kitchen was made only of the toughest appliances. </p><p>“Baby, you’re gonna not gonna get anything from it like that.” </p><p>Keith's glare turned onto Lance's smirking face, immediately softening as he noticed the lack of mirth and more enchanted nature of his expression. </p><p>“Not a word.” </p><p>Lance's smile melted into something lovesick. In three short steps, he swooped towards Keith and grabbed him from behind, snuggling his nose into the sharp crook of Keith's neck so he could happily breathe in the citrus scent of his lover's ruffled hair.</p><p>“You're sweaty,” Keith laughed out as Lance's nose tickled his collarbones, squirming weakly in a halfhearted attempt to get away from post-run Lance.</p><p>“You’re cute,” the tan boy said as he lifted Keith lightly off his feet and swung him around like a princess before backing him up against the fridge.</p><p>Keith momentarily locked onto Lance's blue eyes and saw the glint of mischief before the Cuban started kissing down the side of his pale neck. </p><p>“Mmmmnotcute,” he whimpered out in a pathetic attempt to be defiant as he let his head fall back against the fridge so Lance could have better access to his neck.  </p><p>Lance made his way back up to Keith's face and gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling back a little, “Baby, you’re lots of things, your hot, sexy, totally--absolutely bangable, but you're also, really, really fucking <em> cute </em>.” </p><p>As if wanting to hammer the nail into his own coffin, Keith pouts and looks up into Lance's eyes.</p><p>“Am not.” </p><p>“Coulda fooled me.” </p><p>Keith sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, aware that he will never win this argument by using fair tactics. </p><p>“Fine, fine,” Lance retorts and throws his hands up in surrender, “You win this time...Cutie.” </p><p>Keith makes a sour face but opts not to take the bait, “Just help me get the fuckin Pop-Tarts.” </p><p>Lance laughs loudly, a soft ‘<em> I knew it </em>,” leaving his mouth before he grabs Keith by the waist again. </p><p>With a gentle shove, he turns Keith to face the fridge and lifts his raven-haired beauty a few inches so he can easily reach the top shelf. </p><p>“You can get it yourself.” </p><p>The fake glare he receives from Keith is worth the feeling he gets when he sees Keith smile after shoving Saltines out of the way to grab the Pop-Tarts. </p><p>Sugary goodness finally in his triumphant hands, Keith kicks his legs in an attempt to escape Lance's iron grip, “You can put me down now.”   </p><p>Lance pretends to ponder his request as he rubs his forehead against Keith's back, “Don't feel like it.” </p><p>“Lance?” Keith questions with wonder as the taller boy begins to awkwardly shuffle the pair of them -and the Pop-Tarts- into the living room.</p><p>With a soft ‘oomph,’ Lance drops Keith not-so-lightly onto the couch, the box of Pop-Tarts flying from his grip as he flailed, the treats landing with a soft thud somewhere under the coffee table.</p><p>Keith gets to admire Lance in all his sweaty post-workout glory as the Cuban begins to crowd him from where he stands at the side of the couch.</p><p>“Hey,” Lance says softly, amazed at how Keith can be so adorable and infuriatingly hot at the same time. </p><p>“Hey yourself.”</p><p>Then, like he knew what he could do to Lance's insides, Keith smirked and slowly wiggled deeper into the couch, getting comfortable on the plush grey fabric.</p><p>“You gonna join me?” asked the raven as he lifted his hands behind his head and reclined like he was at a five-star resort. </p><p>“Oh Goddd,” Lance groaned out, “remember when I said you were totally bangable earlier? No? Because I do. And I totally meant it and now I really want to act on my prophecy.” </p><p>“Some prophecy,” Keith scoffed out, looking indifferent and so utterly attractive, “what's making it take so long, Sharpshooter? Lost your target or something?”</p><p>Lance practically growled as he clambered onto the couch and draped his body on top of Keith's before leaning in slowly to draw a languid kiss out of his insulter. </p><p>Lance's hands found their way under the edge of Keith’s black tee and rutted it up to his armpits, tracing the hard lines of his torso as he continued to slowly kiss and nibble on Keith's lips. </p><p>Soon, one of Keith's hands moved from behind his head to grab at Lance's ass, eliciting a soft moan from the tan boy. </p><p>Not wanting to be outdone, Lance detached his lips from Keiths, which earned him a pout from the shorter, and slowly nosed his way down his partner's marble neck before biting into the soft flesh of his collarbone. </p><p>The quick exhale of breath and twitch of his dick Lance felt through Keith's boxers made him feel like Keith was now okay with the change of terrain his lips were exploring. </p><p>He slowly made his way down to Keiths nipples, mouthing roughly at sensitive skin as he roamed his way down the pale expanse of skin. </p><p>Keith was irrevocably hard now, and Lance was getting there himself. The feeling of Keith's arousal was hot against his thighs as the shorter boy squirmed under him.</p><p>Lance continued his downward path and began to plant wet kisses along the waistband of Keith's underwear. </p><p>He could almost <em> hear </em>Keith's blush as he tried to defend himself for wearing Lances boxers. </p><p>“Uh. All my red pairs were dirty… these were the first ones I saw in the dresser.” </p><p>Lance blew a raspberry into Keith's lower stomach. </p><p>“AhhhhhHH! LANCE!” yelped Keith in surprise as he tensed at the ticklish sensation. </p><p>The Cuban just looked up at Keith's affronted expression innocently, “Oops.” </p><p>He smirked and went back to his earlier ministrations, this time slowly tugging at the hem of Keith's (technically Lances) boxers. </p><p>Keith aided his boyfriend undress him by lifting his hips slightly so his underwear could slide off. Lance immediately went back to kissing sharp hip bones before he made his way to the pale soft skin on the inside of his thighs.</p><p>Lance's refusal to touch Keith's dick had the raven haired boy shaking and whining, wordlessly pleading for more friction. </p><p>Keith rutted up as Lance bit down lightly to leave a mark on his thigh. The golden boy looked up at that, hooded eyes and a wicked smirk designed solely for the purpose of making Keith's inside boil. </p><p>“What's wrong Mullet? Too slow for your fast-paced lifestyle?”</p><p>Keith threw his head back as Lance finally, finally, licked a stripe up his cock before swallowing and sucking on it as if his life depended on it, “Fuck… hgn...you,” the shorter spat out as he slowly lost his composure with Lance's mouth around his dick. </p><p>Lance put a hand at the base of Keith's dick and hollowed out his cheeks as he leaned down as far as he could, his nose almost brushing the hard lines of his lover's lower abdomen.</p><p>He looked up into Keith's pretty purple eyes. </p><p>Acting like he was deeply considering Keith's eloquent statement he whimpered out, Lance hummed lightly in agreement and amusement at Keith's reaction to his mouth.</p><p>Keith's stomach tightened at the feeling, the heat pooling in his gut causing him to shake even more strongly than before.</p><p>“Gonna cum,” he whined out as he tried to tug on Lance's hair so he would come off him.</p><p>Lance just bobbed his head down further and caught Keith's eye, giving him a wink and a sort of nod, signaling that he was going to swallow. </p><p>That action alone caused Keith's toes to curl, his hands scrabbled to tightly grasp at a blanket strewn on the couch, his back to arching off the soft cushions.</p><p>The alabaster boy shuddered as Lance continued to blow him through the very end of his orgasm. </p><p>With a grin, Lance slid his mouth of Keith's dick with an obscene ‘pop’ that seemed to linger in their now quiet apartment. </p><p>Keith let Lance pull his boxers back up as he attempted to catch his breath. </p><p>Then, Lance flopped himself un-eloquently onto Keith, burrowing his face into his shirtless boyfriend's chest.</p><p>“What about you?” Keith asked as he shuffled to look at Lance's face, “I can get you off.” </p><p>“Mmm, delightful offer,” Lance purred, “But I took care of myself when I was blowing you.” </p><p>Keith's eyes went wide at his confession, but then slowly turned cocky, “Oh really? Was waiting for me ‘too slow for your fast-paced lifestyle?’”</p><p>Lance smiled stupidly, too warm and cozy to formulate a solid defense, “Nah, you're just too hot. Couldn't resist.” </p><p>Out of breath, slumped into the couch, hands wrapped around Lance's back, sticky with sweat and cum, Keith smirked a soft smile as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. </p><p>“Not so cute now, huh?”</p><p>Lance blinked down at the boy. His hair was ruffled up from Lance's wandering hands, he had darkening love bites scattered across his chest, and his pupils were blown wide and glazed over with post-orgasm bliss. </p><p>“Nope. Still absolutely a-dor-a-ble.”  </p><p>Lance wailed as the smaller boy unceremoniously shoved him off the couch and onto the floor. </p><p>“I love you too!” he called from his new resting place under the coffee table.</p><p>He couldn't see Keith's smile, but he watched as his hand not-so-subtly ‘fell’ off the couch and Landed in the general vicinity of Lance's voice.</p><p>Lance took the pale hand into his own and vowed to never let go. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Hey! Why are the Pop-Tarts down here?”</p><p>“Because you’re an animal, Lance. Now give them here, I want some.”</p><p>“Only if you let me back on the couch.”</p><p>“Nevermind. I’ll starve.”</p><p>
  <em> “KEITH!” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do i have homework i havent completed yet?  yes</p><p>should i be working on my chaptered fic instead of starting random oneshots?  yes</p><p>is this entirely self indulgent?  yes</p><p>funnily enough, i still wrote it. </p><p>(this is my first time writing smut im sorry if its terrible lmao) </p><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>xoxo, napenthusiast.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>